¿Donde encontrar el amor?
by Mizar Tenjo
Summary: No en que lugar estés, siempre lo encontrarás en el momento y hora justas.


**Decleimer: Sword Art Online no me pertenece, sólo la historia.**

 **¿Donde encontrar el amor?**

"Se dice que el amor llega cuando menos te lo esperas, en el momento y lugar que nunca imaginaste siquiera, y que esa persona entraría en tu vida cuando mas la necesitarías."

La sombra de aquel árbol era perfecta sin duda alguna ante los rayos del sol que daban calidez y luz, la suave brisa movía la copa de los arboles y el verde pasto decorado por las diferentes flores; una vista hacia el horizonte donde el pueblo se dejaba ver, pero lo que mas llamaba su atención no era eso, sino la joven que yacía dormida tranquilamente recostada en el pasto.

Su respiración tranquila hacia alzar su lado derecho de su cuerpo; de piel clara y suave como el algodón, cabellos castaños que se reflejaban dorados ante el filtrado de algunos rayos del sol entre las hojas del árbol, sus labios rosados dejando salir leves suspiros.

No podía tener mejor y hermosa vista que esa; una joven quien se aventuro en aquel juego sin imaginar que seria tanto una pesadilla como un deseo soñado resguardado en su mente, una chica quien luchaba contra cada obstáculo que se le ponía en frente sin dar paso a la derrota, una mujer que sin duda alguna, se gano el corazón de aquel solitario jugador.

Sus orbes negros como la noche al igual que sus cabellos que se movían a cada soplo del viento, no dejaban de ver a la joven que robo su corazón; desde el primer día que la vio con aquella capucha puesta, sintió una rara sensación de atracción, sin saber el por que, lo olvido en aquel momento.

Luego la batalla contra el jefe del primer nivel, al ver desaparecer aquella capucha, pudo ver la belleza que esa chica guardaba, su agilidad iba acompañada por la elegancia propia de una dama; su corazón latió fuerte al verla como vez, pero, temía que esos sentimientos fueran a llevarlos a un despeñadero, su decisión fue clara y seria, fría como el hielo y dura cual acero.

—Eres fuerte, si te piden entrar a un gremio, no lo rechaces, un jugador solitario no llega tan lejos por su cuenta —sin siquiera mirarla, sentía los ojos de ella sobre el.

—¿Y tu? —fue lo ultimo que escuche de sus labios, para adentrarse por aquella puerta a otro nivel.

Pruebas, misiones y obstáculos, aquellas cosas que hicieron en el un chico fuerte y valiente que se enfrentaba a cualquier cosa que le pusieran en frente, pero también, resguardaba su miedo y timidez, solo para no demostrar lo débil que se sentía por dentro, a pesar de ser lo contrario a ello.

Su corazón guardaba las pocas palabras de ella, su personalidad y fuerza por querer ser alguien mas, que solo una sumisa jugadora, fue por ello, solo por eso que, su afán por ser cada día mejor aumento, llevando en la mente también el peso de rescatar y vengar a todos aquellos jugadores que murieron.

Días, semanas, meses pasaron, y el solo podía sentir que una rabia comenzó a surgir, por el hecho de no haber podido ayudar a los otros que estuvieron con el, que le dieron una mano, un lugar, una amistad.

Aquel día en que fueron encerrados en aquel cuarto en el cuarto salieron criaturas con el solo propósito de eliminarlos, no pudo ayudarlos estando el ahí, a su lado, viendo como sus vidas terminaban dentro de un juego que, los mataba en la realidad.

Un peso mas, una tortura en su cabeza por saber lo que se debe saber, pero con la frustración de no usarlo cuando se debe, le dolía, quemaba sus entrañas hasta que...

—Ayudalos... —escucha esa voz en su cabeza.

Tenia razón, lamentarse por los hechos que habían pasado no solucionaba nada, debía hacer algo por ellos, quedarse solo no iba a ayudarle en nada, ni mucho menos ayudaría al problema que quería resolver: Ganar el juego.

Con aquel pensamiento en alto, volvió a verla, Asuna, ahora toda una mujer de guerra por llevar a acabo el fin de este juego infernal que acabo con muchas vidas.

Y con eso, aquel sentimiento guardado en su corazón volvió a emerger, como si con ello pudiera dar con la respuesta que quería, el milagro anhelado, una esperanza en vida para seguir de pie y luchar.

Nada era fácil, y nadie dijo que lo seria; luchas atroces y peligrosas en las que tu vida lo es todo, como lo dijo Kayaba Akihiko, esto ya no era un juego.

Pero no solo eran luchas, sino también armonía y paz, ¿extraño? Podía ser, algunos que no tenían lo que se necesitaba para lugar, tampoco se rebajarían a cometer un acto de asesinato para si mismo, dado a que su amor por la esperanza de volver a la realidad era mas.

Actividades recreativas, ayudas a otros como en abastecerlos de información, objetos, algo que pudiese ser útil y un aporte para acabar con todo eso.

El romance floreció en algunos; casarse, estar juntos con la fe en que en la realidad lo puedan hacer, pero otros simplemente no se daban cuenta de eso, sino que se encontraban atentos a lo que en verdad les importaba: Ganar.

Su corazón latía rápido al verla, estar cerca de ella o al ser llamado por esta, su cuerpo temblaba nervioso y comenzaba a sentir un calor en sus mejillas al escuchar su nombre; su mente se fue enfocando en ella, protegerla, cuidarla, tenerla a salvo.

«¿Que me esta pasando? »se cuestiono una noche al estar descansando en la cama después de un día algetreado como todos desde que entro a ese mundo.

Su rostro iluminando por la redonda y llamativa luna, hacían ver su duda, una incógnita en la que el, un "beater" no sabia resolver, ni siquiera sabia como empezar a buscar respuestas.

No era como si planeara una emboscada o un ataque a un jefe de piso, hablaba de sus sentimientos, de una calidez que surgía cuando ella estaba cerca, de un miedo cuando empezaba la batalla, una frustración al pensar en si un día ella...

«¡No! ¡Jamas!, definitivamente no permitiré que ella... »la mano sobre su pecho sintió lo agitado de su corazón al pensar siquiera en que ella desapareciera.

No quería, jamás permitiría que le pasara algo, así tuviera el solo que enfrentarse a un ejercito, lo haría con tal de defenderla a ella, cuidar su vida.

—Kirito, estas enamorado —con total alegría en sus palabras, Klein le afirmo lo que el buscaba, una respuesta a sus sentimientos.

—¿Enamorado? —repitió incrédulo.

¿Acaso el podía darse ese lujo? Pero primero que nada, ¿cuando, como empezó a sentí eso? ¿en que momento aquellos sentimientos crecieron a tal punto? Lo que si sabia era quien fue la que lo hizo sembrar esos sentimientos.

Asuna, era ahora su centro de atención, aquello que proteger sin importar el costo; el flujo del tiempo siguió con su curso, cuando un día en que el jefe del grupo al que ella pertenecía: Heathcliff, le reto a un enfrentamiento.

Destino o como le quieran llamar, Kirito había perdido, algo que lo dejo pensativo, dado a que su movimiento iba justo al punto que quería, pero de una muy sorprendente agilidad, había esquivado y acabar por derrotar al espadachín negro.

Sus deberes en el grupo iniciaron mas rápido de lo que esperaba, no estaba acostumbrado a ello dado a ser un jugador solitario; su día trascurrió sin nada nuevo hasta que aquel hombre que había sido el "guarda espaldas" de Asuna, enveneno al líder de su pequeño grupo y a Kirito.

Desesperación por no poder mover su cuerpo, por falta a su promesa de terminar el juego y regresar al mundo real para poder buscarla.

Su dolor y rabia aumentaban hasta que sus fuerzas se iban desvaneciendo, sentía el peso de la muerte sobre el, cuando la imagen ella cruzo por su mente; no se rendiría, no llegaría hasta ahí.

Con las fuerzas que aun tenia, intento sacar la espada que le era penetrada en el abdomen, mas ante las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, no podía hacer mas.

Fue cuando un rayo de esperanza lo doto de vida sanandolo.

—Gracias a Dios llegue a tiempo... —agradeció asustada mirando como se recuperaba.

Intercambiando palabras, el asesino aun se encontraba ahí, por lo que Asuna fue a encararlo, sin pensar en que este le tendería una trampa, fue protegida por Kirito quien perdió la mano ante el ataque del sujeto, lo termino de matar.

Lágrimas brotaron de los orbes dorados de Asuna ante la culpa que sentía por lo sucedido, cuando la mano de el la tomó del hombre y, sin mas la beso.

Un beso deseado, querido y esperado por ambos, sus labios posándose sobre el otro, saboreando el sabor de cada uno, sintiendo sus latidos volverse uno.

—Desde ahora te pertenezco Asuna —soltó con el aliento entre cortado Kirito.

Con ello, de ahí en adelante todo era protegerla, hasta que el día que mas quería que no pasara, paso frente a sus ojos.

La joven dueña de sus sentimientos se había interpuesto entre el y la espada de Heathcliff, quien en realidad era Kayaba; cayo a los brazos de Kirito quien la atrapo y acerco a su cuerpo.

A pesar de que sabia que iba morir, permaneció con su su sonrisa en los labios mientras las lágrimas surgían y resbalaban por sus mejillas, hasta que desapareció.

Sintiendo como si le hubiesen sacado el corazón y clavado cientos de dagas, Kirito no cabía en lo que había visto, ver morir en sus brazos a la mujer que amo, la primera en amar, la chica que le robo su corazón.

Sin fuerzas y sin ganas de seguir, solo vacilo un poco con la espada, molestando a Kayaba quien de una le clavo en el abdomen la espada a Kirito, quien no hizo nada mas que dejarse llevar por la muerte.

Pero los recuerdos de jurar ganar y terminar de una vez por todas aquel juego le hicieron hervir la sangre que, aun en un cuerpo fuera del pensamiento humano, clavo la espada a Heathcliff quien solo sonrió un poco para ambos desaparecer en un destello.

—Lo siento... no gane el juego... —se disculpo bajando la mirada, sintiendo como unos brazos lo rodeaban.

–¿Kirito? ¿Kirito puedes oírme? —escucho la voz de Yuuki quien lo hizo volver a la realidad —parece que te quedaste ido —riendo levemente —¿en que pensabas? —acomodándose en el regazo de el.

Acariciando sus cabellos, sonrío —solo, recordé donde encontré por primera vez un raro sentimiento —respondió dejando pensativa a su futura esposa.

• • •

Espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
